Operation: Get rid of Hannah
by XoWannaBeWriterXo
Summary: What happens when Chad Dylan Cooper gets a new girlfriend who's a total snob? Will those who were once enemies team up to get Chad to realize who he really cares about? Summary Stinks, Story isnt bad!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys!! My first fan fic! Wish me luck!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot._**

**_Operation-Get rid of Hannah_**

* * *

I walked in to the cafeteria with a grin on my face. There was no sign of Chad Dylan Pooper anywhere, and my day was already getting better! I sat down with my other cast mates who eyed me suspiciously.

"So…Sonny, where's Chad?" Tawni said while filing her nails. I shrugged.

The mention of Chad's name send shivers down my spine and a lump formed in my throat.

"I don't know or care, as long as he isn't here!" I said in a tone that totally gave me away.

"Sonny…Sonny.. Sonny… You may be able to read people, but I read eyes, and yours just gave you away!" Tawni said smirking.

I scoffed. "What do you mean Tawni?"

"She means your totally into Chad!" Zora yelled slightly. Thank god the cast of Mackenzie Falls wasn't here or I would've thrown whatever that gunk on Tawni's plate was at her.

Nico and Grady just nodded in union.

"Me…Chad? No Way! We totally hate each other!" I laughed.

"Keep on thinking that Sonny…But soon enough it will happen…" Tawni said mysteriously. I swear those mystery books were getting to her head.

"Uh, thanks for the heads up Tawn. I'm gonna go get some frozen yogurt!" I said to escape from where I was suffocating.

Me like Chad? The words were not meant to be and neither are we! See? I even rhymed! That means I don't like him, want to kiss him, or even want to be in the same stinking room as that three-named idiot! I finally arrived at the Fro yo machine and began to fill my cup, until I heard voices. The "Falls" had arrive…

"Hey Baby. You want something to eat?" I heard a familiar, irritating voice yell out. Chad Dylan Coop…I mean Pooper!

"Sure…They have anything sweet?" A high, squeaky, just as irritating voice called out. A voice like that had to be none other then… Hannah Montana. I rolled my eyes.

"Besides me?" Chad asked, cocky and cheesy, as usual.

Hannah giggled and kissed his cheek. I looked down and felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. When I looked back up my hand was covered in frozen yogurt and my cup was over filling! Oh Crap! I grabbed a bunch of napkins and cleaned up as much as I could.

Hannah walked by as I was cleaning and muttered "Slob." I glared at her and was ready to throw what was left of my Strawberry Fro yo at her, but Chad walked by and I held my fire. What the hell did this guy have over me!?!

"Sonny, do you need any help?" Chad asked sweetly, I stood there for a moment, in shock before Hannah walked over.

"It was her mess Chaddy, let _her_ clean it up! Besides, you promised me something sweet!" She said, even more annoying then before. I wanted to smack her.

"Uh. Right. Bye Sonny." Chad said quietly as he got up and put his arm around Hannah to lead her to the table. I sighed and continued cleaning, that is until another Mackenzie Falls cast member came over. Weird.

"Hey, Sonny right?" A brunette who seemed nice enough.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Alright, well, I'm Portlyn, and I hate that prissy, needy, annoying Hannah Montana, and I've realized you and Chad would make a hell of a better couple. I see him as a brother and I would much rather prefer you as a sister then her. Oh, and don't be going on about how you don't like him. I am good with understanding relationships, if nothing else." She said smiling.

I got up and stared at her silently. Who was this straight forward? Was I being used? And did I really like Chad the way Portlyn says? Only one way to find out!

"I believe we can make an agreement." I said slyly. I swear I was turning into Tawni with all the mystery and stuff.

She smiled back and shook my hand. "Operation- Get rid of Hannah is go."

* * *

_**A/N: So, what did you think? Review please!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Oh my gosh! I had no idea that I would get feedback on this! Thank you guys so much! As soon as I saw the reviews, I got straight to work! Enjoy Chapter 2!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**_

_**Operation- Get rid of Hannah**_

* * *

Wow. It turned out me and Portlyn had a lot in common. She actually lived in Wisconsin up until she turned twelve and began to pursue her dream of acting, plus she even likes So Random! She can't admit it to the cast though because believe it or not, they have the power to kick her off the show. Poor girl. We agreed to meet tomorrow at lunch to start planning.

As of right now, I was laying down in my bed, thinking of the one and only, CDC. Could it be possible that I actually liked him? I mean, look how fast I agreed to Portlyn's idea. Plus, you all saw how he offered to help me, right? I double checked and there were NO cameras! He doesn't deserve Hannah, and I was so going to show him that…and I dozed off.

_Sonny's Dream--_

_*Chad and Hannah walking down the beach*_

_"Hannah, Sweetie, I think we need to break up" Chad said in a heartfelt tone. What is with this boy and drama?? Breaking up with Hannah?? Was he asking for his life to be ruined, truth be told she could do it… But I couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness._

_Why did you have to be right, Portlyn!?!_

_"W..Why!?" Hannah Squeaked sadly._

_"I think…I'm in love with Sonny Monroe." He said, trying to regret it, I see._

_"That Chuckle City, Chuckle head?" Hannah asked in disbelief._

_"First of all, Chuckle city is my word, and Sonny is so much better than you, Hannah. I've tried to deny it, but I can't." Chad said and walked away, leaving Hannah in shock._

Yeah. The only part that sucked, I woke up.

"Sonny! Get up! You have to be at the studio in a half an hour!" My mother yelled. I shot up, realizing I was going to be late. I ran downstairs and sat down to my breakfast. My mother looked angry.

"Sorry mom. I had this amazing dream last night, and I kinda didn't want to wake up from it." I said, feeling a bit ashamed.

My mom smiled. "Oh, it's okay, we all have those nights, I made your favorite, pancakes with chocolate chips!" My mom is so easy!

"Thanks" I smiled as I scoffed down my pancakes filled with chocolately goodness. Next thing I know, we're driving to the studio.

"Honey, do you realize that Chad Dylan Cooper has a girlfriend?" My mom said after what seemed what seemed to be a decade of silence. Always one to get the point out, Eh mom?

"Uh. Yes I knew…Mom, how did you know that..?" I asked a little creeped.

"Well, there all over the news. He's starting to say she is the one for him." Again, that stupid feeling in my emotional stomach allows itself to take over me.

"Oh" I manage to say.

"Are you okay with it??" My mom asked suddenly. Why is she so involved? Even if there was a possibility I liked Chad, my mom wasn't going to be one to know.

"Uhh Yeah! He can hang with her and stop bugging me" I said.

My mom only nodded. We arrived at the studio and she silently dropped me off and drove home.

I started walking to my dressing room but skidded to a stop when I saw Chad and Hannah, (Now know as Channah) making out. Oh lord. Why me? Why now?

Thank god. They didn't see me. I ran swiftly past them to the door of my dressing room. Tears were running down my cheek uncontrollably and I just let them. Channah was no where in site and I was determined to keep it that way until I calmed down. I ran inside the dressing room and grabbed my cell. I hit speed dial 2.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Port? It's Sonny."

"Are you okay??" She could tell I've been crying.

"I just caught a Channah make out session." I said quietly. She understood immediately.

"That's disgusting. I swear, we have to break them up." Port said.

"I know. Can we meet now? The sooner, the better." I asked urgently.

"Of course! I'll meet you in the Cafeteria in ten minutes. I'll even get you a steak. Heartbreaks stink."

"Will there be a chocolate pie?" I asked, already feeling happier.

"Of course!" She laughed.

We hung up and I started down A DIFFERENT hallway to go the cafeteria. I though about what my mom said earlier. How serious they were getting. That meant me and Portlyn needed to be fast.

Operation- Get Rid of Hannah *Status- In planning*

**_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much! The reviews just made my day! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**_

_**Operation: Get rid of Hannah**_

* * *

When I arrived at the cafeteria, Portlyn waved me over. Wow. She had the steak _AND_ the chocolate pie. This girl was truly a friend.

"Sonny!" She yelled. I waved back and walked over to her.

"Hey Port! Thank you for the steak and pie. Honestly, I need it."

"No problem, I've dealt with heartbreak before. As I said, it sucks." She said, trying to be sympathetic as she pushed the food towards me. I smiled and began eating in return.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked when I finished swallowing.

"Well, I have some ideas…" She said deviously. I swear I though she was about to cackle or something.

"Do tell." I answered simply.

"So you know how Hannah is like totally evil?" She asked.

"Duh" I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, first of all, we're not just gonna break them up…" She started. I was about to say something, but got cut off.

"We're also gonna break her. This little teen pop sensation is gonna be without a boyfriend, without her career, and without her so called 'friends' when we're through with her…" She finished. Portlyn was a genius.

"Awesome!" I agreed, way to enthusiastically.

"Now, to have them broken up…I say that first we give you a totally hot makeover, have you 'date' my cousin, Nick, and make Chad jealous…But that's not all, we also need to lead Hannah to break up, and for that I have another plan that includes her heartbroken.."

"Go on…" I said, excited for more.

"Now, I took notice that Hannah checks Chad's email, all the time." She gushed. I listened for more.

"And well…I was thinking that _Chad_ could get some emails from some 'ex girlfriends' talking about how much fun they had on their 'date' the previous night when Chad told Hannah he had rehearsal late…And I think you know the rest…" she laughed to herself.

Portlyn wasn't just a genius, she was an evil genius.

"And is that the whole 'mess with Hannah' thing?" I asked, confused.

"No, no. We'll figure the rest out later." She said as she handed me a sheet of paper that had all our steps to success on it. It literally said: Steps to success! Into motivation much?

Just then, the cafeteria door swung open. It was Hannah! Me and Portlyn quickly hid the "Steps to success" in our bags and acted as casual as we could.

"Excuse me? Filthy pig-like peasants? Have you seen Chad?" Hannah asked, acting like the pig headed diva she is. How does Chad see me as a diva and not this low-life??

"Hiding from you…" I muttered under my breath.

"Listen, Sandy, I know you feel jealous of Channah…But Chad loves me, and could never love a fat, smelly, old goat thing like you…And that is just the way things are!" She said, trying to be heartfelt…Yeah right.

"First of all, it's Sonny. Second of all…" I picked up the rest of my beloved pie and threw it directly at Hannah, and I made a direct hit. Me and Portlyn started cracking up. Just then, the door rattled and was about to swing open. Me and Portlyn ran into the kitchen, behind the counter while Hannah was wiping off the pie. Thank god Brenda was on break.

"It's Chad!" Portlyn whispered. She was looking through a small crack.

"Hannah?? What happened babe?" Chad said as he ran over to help her.

"That stupid Sonia girl threw a very fattening, chocolate pie at me!" Hannah complained.

"Sonia…? Don't you mean Sonny?" Chad asked. My stomach started doing flips when he said my name.

"Yeah, whatever. And she had this brunette chick with her, she's on your show…I think" Hannah said. Wow…

"I'm gonna go save us!" Portlyn whispered. "Stay here!" She added. I nodded.

"Hey Chad! What's up Hannah?" Portlyn said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"That's her Chaddy! She was with Sonny; I bet Sonny is still in the kitchen!" Hannah yelled.

"What? I was looking for Brenda…I didn't even know Sonny was here…" Portlyn said, playing dumb.

"You are a liar! Ughh. You know what? Forget it! Lets go Chaddy!" She pulled him to the side and started another make out session. He was shocked, but went along with it.

That feeling came back and this time, I didn't restrain it. Tears streaked down my cheeks and my stomach fluttered. But this flutter wasn't the fuzzy feeling I got when he said my name. It was the kind that caused me way to much emotional stress, the make out finally ended after like ten minutes and Channah walked out.

Portlyn found me on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying my eyes out.

"Hannah did that on purpose, and she's going to try and make you even more miserable. Operation: Get rid of Hannah has to start tomorrow. No excuses. Hannah Montana is going down…" Portlyn said as she glared into space and sat next to me.

I nodded. It was time.

_**A/N: So…What did you think? I'm trying to update as frequently as possible!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry it's late! I've been sick! Once again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy my next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**_

**Operation: Get rid of Hannah**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, trying not to think about the previous day/disaster. After I was able to get out of my "Curled-up-in-a-ball" stage, I ran into my dressing room, and went on with my day, practically shattered on the inside. I knew then that I officially loved Chad Dylan Cooper.

Today was going to be a new day, one where I don't break down at the sight of Channah. One where I will only laugh, because I know its going to end very soon…

While I was finishing breakfast my phone went off, I had a text. It was Portlyn.

_Hey Sonny! How R u feeling? Hannah is annoying the crap out of me today…Ughh! But…I've got updates!! Meet me at the studio! ASAP._

_Port~_

I replied quickly as I ran to the car, where my mom was already waiting. Mom looked…guilty?

"Alison. I never meant to be so intruding yesterday…" My mother said quietly.

"Don't worry mom…Its no big deal!" I said thoughtfully. I didn't realize she felt so bad! No wonder she was so quiet yesterday…I might've given away the feeling that I was hurt, but I didn't know it at the time so she had no reason to be upset!

She smiled lightly in return and the rest of the car ride was peaceful and quiet until…

Just as we were about a mile from the studio…A giant boulder-like object shot at our windshield hitting it directly. Me and my mother screamed loudly as our car swerved uncontrollably. I hear a crash, and then…Everything went blank.

PPOV (Portlyn)

I was walking to the studio parking lot, waiting for Sonny. Her text said she'd be at the studio soon and I didn't want her to walk in on a Channah moment again, especially not alone. Sonny was a great person who didn't deserve to be hurt by this prissy, annoying devil.

When I finally reached the parking lot, I saw Ms. Montana herself with some large body guard that seemed to resemble the one of the Jonas Brothers', Big Rob is it? Anyway the body guard was following Hannah out an alternative exit carrying a large object. I took a few photos for Sonny to analyze later. We were on a mission, and we needed top notch details for it to be a success…

It seemed like hours… (But It was only 10 minutes) that I was waiting outside for Sonny, bored and tired. Hannah was no longer in sight and I had nothing to do, but I was going to be that loyal friend and wait. I decided to try and call her…But just then, I heard a loud screeching of tires and highly pitched screams. I ran out of the studio lot to find a car crash a few blocks up. I ran over to get a closer look.

When I got there, the car was smashed against the wall of an old storage area. The car was almost completely crushed in the back and the windshield was smashed by the large boulder-object that Hannah was carrying earlier…That got me thinking…

What if the tragedy was caused by Hannah herself? I don't see what kind of offense would lead "Role model of the year" Teen Pop Sensation Hannah Montana to this kind of outcome. I told myself I would come back to this later. I had to help whoever was in the car…It was so early that no one was up to witness it.

I opened the passenger door in the front to find Sonny, seriously injured (Not gonna get into the details), passed out, next to her mom. Stapled to Sonny's blouse was a message. It read:

_I'm on to you guys…_

I saved the message in my pocket to show Sonny later…If there was going to be a later for her… I quickly took out my phone and called the ambulance. They arrived shortly later. Next, I was going to call Chad…Operation: Get rid of Hannah may be taking a different path…

_**A/N: So…What did you think? Sorry it's a bit short! More to come! Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys!! My gosh, I'm lovin' the reviews! Thanks, once again, for all the amazing support on this story. Finals are here! Which means less writing from me, but I'll keep attempting to update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**_

_**Operation-Get rid of Hannah**_

* * *

CPOV (Chad)

I was sitting in my dressing room, bored as ever…Rehearsals were canceled today, something about a tiger from our circus episode escaping…? Don't know, don't care. My room is safe, so no need to worry, CDC will not have his beautiful face harmed. I turned on the T.V hoping to find something interesting to watch…

Tween Weekly T.V…Hey! Maybe I'm in it!!

"This is Santiago Haraldo!" The clown said boldly and mysteriously…Seriously this guy had some issues with his name, probably worse than me…Wait, did I honestly just think that?

"This week, we have an interesting piece to share…Many of our fans were starting to debate on Team Sonny, and Team Hannah…" He finished.

What do they mean "Team Hannah and Team Sonny?" What would be going on between them??

"I am positive many of you are wondering what I am talking about, and what the two teen girls could be fighting over…Well, it seems Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper has got himself caught up in a love triangle. Some of our best spies have noticed Sonny and Hannah's distaste of each other, and especially when Sonny witnesses the cute little pecks of Channah. So…Log onto our site and leave us a comment on what team you're on! Channy or Channah? Sonny or Hannah? Thank you and I am…San-." I quickly shut the T.V off so I wouldn't hear him say his name again.

So…Sonny is jealous of me and Hannah? Nah, that can't be. She hates me! But, I have noticed the hate in their eyes when they're by each other, must be a chick thing…

I was still curious about the fans "Teams" and logged onto my laptop. I typed in the website and was brought to a page full of comments about "Channy and Channah". Quite a few caught my eye…

_Comments:_

**SarahLovesChannah:** _Omg, I cant believe there is even an idea that Chad should be paired with someone else! Channah4life!_

**LiveLifeRandom:** _Sonny is awesome and soo funny! Team Channy/Sonny! They would make the cutest couple._

**IFREAKINLOVECDC:** _CHAD WOULD BE AMAZING WITH ME, NONE OF THOSE HIGH FASHION, TEEN SENSATIONS! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED IN ALASKA AND HAVE 12 CHILDREN and 5 CATS! WE WILL LIVE HAPILY EVER AFTER!_

**TeamSonny303:** _Uhhh first of all, the person above me is a freak…Second of all, Team Sonny for sure!_

**SonShineLuv:** _Sonnyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

**ChannahhLives:** _Chad and Hannah are meant to be, not even funny lil' sonny can break them apart!_

**HannahXoMontana:** Awww…_Its kinda cute how Sonny thinks she can just steal Chad from Hannah.._

**HannahSux:** _Sonny Monroe is the one for Chad... Oh, and Hannah Montana cant sing for her life!_

**HannahXoMontana:** _Shut it, kid._

I kept skimming through and then exited it out. So many people think I should be with Sonny…How Naïve are they!?! We hate each other…Don't we? I mean, I tried to be friends, but Hannah is always pulling me away…I am so confused, when just a few days ago, I saw Hannah as the one…Ugh.

I jumped as I heard "The best of both worlds" play out of no where. Did Hannah change my freakin' ringtone? What the hell? I answered quickly before people would start to wonder what the sound was.

"You've reached CDC, Talk to me!" I said, cockily, as always. Hannah loves that…

"Chad, I honestly don't have time for that." Portlyn said, whiney as usual.

"Uhhh…In case you didn't know, everyone has time for CDC!" I said like it was obvious. I mean, it was, she of all people should know that.

"Whatever, look its an emergency!" She yelled, obviously annoyed with my cockiness.

"Alright…What is it? _Break your nail again?_ You should know that nail breaking isn't an emergency when you're talking to Chad Dylan-"

"Sonny and her mom are in the hospital you idiot!" Portlyn yelled as she cut me off. I went blank for a moment.

"W..what?" I stuttered. Woah. Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ stutters…Something must be wrong. Was I caring for her? Blondie was right…It is horrible!

"You heard me, I'm on an ambulance with her right now!" She shot back, really worried. Were Sonny and Portlyn friends of something?

"What happened??" I said in a tone that related to Portlyn's. Great, now I was worried about her. I should be worried about where my Hannah is, but I'm not.

"Well…Actually I think your girlfriend did it...Sonny and her mom were In their car, something hit their windshield and maybe they swerved into the old storage building…I honestly don't know, she isn't awake yet. But that thing that was smashed against their windshield, I saw Hannah with earlier." Portlyn said quietly. She knew I would be mad, and I was.

"Are you serious? Do you think my girlfriend would try and KILL Sonny and her mom?!? Do you think she's that 'evil'?? Maybe she was dropping it off somewhere and someone else got it, I'm coming to the hospital, and I'm bringing Hannah! We need to settle this!" I yelled. I cant believe they would try and blame Hannah for Sonny getting in a car accident! I was defiantly going to deal with this…I grabbed my phone to call Hannah.

After a few moments of waiting, she answered.

"Hello?" She asked innocently. That was so cute.

"Hey babe, it's Chad. Sonny's in the hospital, and we need to settle some things there. I'll pick you up in five." I said swiftly.

"Chaddy…Do we have to?" She asked softly. Ugh. It was so hard to resist that…But I did.

"Yeah, Sorry…" I said. Score one for Chad! Taking control, being the man!

"Okay… See you in a few" She said blandly. She was mad.

I hung up and grabbed my coat off the mini couch. When I walked outside of my dressing room, animal control was cornering the tiger. I sighed, and walked out…Heading for Hannah's…

PPOV (Portlyn)

Chad hung up on me! The nerve of him! Plus, the girl he loves is laying here, unconscious, in an ambulance, seriously injured and he decides to bring a freakin' murderer with him to visit her!

Sonny was seeming to be more like a best friend to me each day we hung out, and I cant lose her…Hannah better not try anything. What is with Chad not believing me though? Hasn't he ever noticed the witch being a…never mind…

"Sonny…Please wake up…" I whispered and the doctors were holding her down on the ambulance stretcher.

I could only hope that my friend would be able to live, get her man, and get her attacker arrested…

_**A/N: That was a long chapter!! :D Thanks for reading, review please! Oh, and if you are interested in becoming a character in my story, send me a message with the name and description of your character!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! I was able to squeeze this chapter in while studying! Enjoy! Oh, and thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**_

_**Operation: Get rid of Hannah**_

* * *

_SPOV (Sonny)_

Everything was blank. I couldn't find myself, and I was unaware of my surroundings. I could only hope this wasn't the end…Memories of Chad were beginning to go through my mind, all the fights, talks, and that one fake kiss…

"Sonny…Please wake up." I heard a soft voice whisper. Portlyn? She was here? I was starting to feel again. I quickly took advantage and opened my eyes slowly.

"Sonny! You're alive! Oh my gosh, I thought I lost you!" Portlyn yelled as she saw my opened eyes.

"Yeah…For a moment I thought I lost me too…" I said quietly. The memories faded as I realized my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, small, tight, and blandly white. My left leg and my right arm were both in casts. I had bandages everywhere

"Um, look, we need to talk about what happened…I have a theory and I need to hear your side." Portlyn said nervously. I was afraid of what her theory would be…My best bet, Hannah.

"Well, I remember driving down to the studio…The roads were clear, and I didn't see anyone…But, out of no where, this huge object the size of a microwave slams into my windshield, it smashed automatically and glass flew at us, piercing us everywhere, then the car started swerving and we hit something…then I passed out or something, because everything went blank." I explained softly. The memory kept coming back to me, I shuddered.

"Did the object look like this?" She asked, as she pulled out a picture of Hannah and the Jonas brothers' body guard holding the object that struck my windshield.

"Exactly like that!" I almost yelled. The machine that was keeping my heart rate beeped franticly as I understood Portlyn's theory…and just as I did, the cast of So Random! entered my room with worried expressions, even Tawni.

"Sonny are you okay? As soon as we heard about the accident we came straight over!" Nico said worriedly. They all had balloons and stuffed animals in their arms…along with several cards.

"Yeah…I'm fine…But um, what's with the stuff?" I asked pointing to the load.

"Oh…well…We thought it would cheer you up, I mean, it mustn't be fun to sit in here all day while doctors are poking at your injuries!" Tawni said shyly but still in a caring tone that I never heard before.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I said with a toothy grin planted on my face. It was so nice of them to do that, especially those who I never expected to care. (If you didn't get it by now, I was talking about Tawni)

Just then the door slammed open and I jumped as the machine began to beep franticly once again, but only for a moment. It was Chad and his murderous girlfriend. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to need the chuckle city chucklers to leave now. Hannah and I need to speak to Portlyn and Sonny." Chad said, as if he could actually control my friends. No one moved. I looked at Portlyn and she slowly nodded to me. I sighed and spoke.

"Guys, can you please give us a moment?" I asked innocently. My cast nodded and walked out. I had no idea where this conversation would lead to, but I was guessing tons of accusations.

"Your freakin' girlfriend tried to murder Sonny!" Portlyn yelled to Chad viciously. I was right…

"Whoa! Don't go pinning this on Hannah!" Chad yelled back. He looked kind of hot angry…Ugh, I need control my thoughts!

"Oh, it's not my fault you can't handle the truth!" Portlyn retorted.

"You can't prove anything!" Hannah said as she cut in. That was a big mistake…

"Actually, she does have proof!" I said as I went to grab the photos from my side counter. They weren't there…

"Where are the photos?" Portlyn yelled as she looked around the desks.

"They don't exist, just like your sad excuse of a story!" Hannah yelled.

"Wait! The note!" Portlyn yelled. Huh?

"What note?" I asked, completely, and sadly lost.

"This note." Portlyn said proudly as she took out a piece of paper, with a threatening message on it.

"That's not even my hand writing. You guys are so pathetic! Lets go Chaddykins! I don't need this." Hannah said, still acting like her diva self.

"Yeah, there is nothing else to discuss here. We're out!" Chad said as he started for the door, but then a nurse came in, rolling a large cart. The cart whooshed past him and ran over Hannah's foot, Portlyn and I laughed silently as my food was delivered to me. The nurse didn't even notice.

"Excuse me?!? You just ran over my foot with those carbs on wheels!" Hannah yelled. Chad stared and her for a minute in shock, but shrugged it off.

"Sorry darling." She softly, she sounded ashamed…Poor girl didn't realize the favor she just did me. Hannah still wasn't pleased. The nurse left and Chad sighed.

"Shall we go?" He asked Hannah. Ughh. The way he looked at her was sickening, the girl just tried to kill me for heaven's sake!

"Yeah! I'll be right out with you, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said with big, round puppy dog eyes. I'll give her one thing. The girl can act. Chad nodded and went out to his car.

"Okay, so you figured it out, big deal, no one will believe you! No one would dare expect Hannah Montana to be so dark! Oh, and Sonny, Next time, a hospital wont be necessary next time I get to you. And after Sonny, Portlyn's next! Serves you both right for even attempting to mess with me!" She said with a wink and she strutted out of my hospital room.

A thought then occurred to me that hadn't before.

"Portlyn…Is my mom okay?" I asked franticly.

_**A/N: Woo! Another chapter accomplished! Sorry for ending it on somewhat of a cliffy! Thanks for reading, and please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys!! Not much to say…So, thanks so much for the reviews and enjoy chapter 7!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**_

_**Operation: Get rid of Hannah**_

* * *

_(SPOV) Sonny_

Even though I had just been threatened, my mind flooded with thoughts of my pure, innocent, mother. When I asked Portlyn what happened to her, she only looked down.

"Portlyn…My mother?" I asked once again, in an irritated tone that did not sound so sunny. She looked up, and her facial expression was full of pain.

"Sonny…Your mom is in a coma, and the doctors don't know if she'll wake up. They're saying it doesn't look well…" She said softly. I practically went into shock.

"No…That can't be…" I said, obviously in denial.

"Sorry Sonny." Portlyn said quietly as she handed me a tissue to wipe some stray tears off my cheek.

"Hannah did this!" I shrieked as I began to burst into tears. Portlyn put her hand on my good arm, not wanting to injure me more with a hug.

"And she will do more. We aren't safe anymore, you heard her." Portlyn said as she sighed. I looked up at Portlyn, tears still streaking down my face as I pictured my mother, in a room similar to mine, her body lifeless. Then, I pictured myself in my mother's position, but worse. I shuddered.

"That can't happen! We have to get rid of her now! This is no longer for my jealousy, but for our safety!" I cried.

"Of course we have to get rid of her. And to do such, we need to have everything perfect. We now know she is murderous. And that would be a big score for her. Now, what gives her the power, in which no one would believe she would harm someone?" Portlyn ranted on.

"Well, there's Chad, because anyone who's dating him is a 'sweetheart'. At least that's what Tween Weekly says…Plus, she is perfect, if we could just have her explode, they would see who she really is! It could be possible that they believe us!" I whispered, frightened that Hannah might hear, like she heard our last plot.

"That's good…You see, we can't do most of our other plan from before since she knows that the emails would be from us, but she can't stop Chad from thinking well of your new look, and becoming jealous of Nick. Plus, It can't be that hard to catch her exploding at us…And Santiago will make an outrage of it!" she replied, seeming to be very excited for our newest scheme.

I for one was still heartbroken, thinking of my mother. I felt it inside me that she wanted me to do the right thing by getting Hannah caught for the pain she caused us. There might be a possibility that I may never hear my mother call my name, or see her smile that lights up even my rainiest days…And anyone who did that to Alison Alexandra Monroe, would surely get what was coming for them.

"Yeah." I said at my best attempt to smile. She noticed it was fake right away and looked down. She understood what was running through my mind and most-likely felt bad about being so happy when a tragedy occurred.

"Well, um. I think that I should stay the night here, with you. So we can plan thoroughly, and… I honestly don't think I can leave you after what Hannah did. You never know if she'll try to pull something like this again!" Port said sincerely.

I smiled and nodded in return. Having Portlyn here may take my mind off some disturbing things.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go call my mom, to let her know." She said quietly, leaving me by myself.

When she left, I must have lost some brain cells or something because I pulled my phone off the side counter and dialed a semi-familiar number. It rang for a few minutes, until a cocky, cute, and slightly egotistical voice answered.

"CDC, Also known as the famous Chad Dylan Cooper speaking!"

"C…had?" I asked softly, my voice cracking from all the crying. It was quiet on the line for a minute. I thought he hung up.

"Sonny?" Chad asked in amazement. His voice no longer had the cockiness in it.

"Uh, yeah, it's me. Look, I just…Really need someone to talk to, I'm in my hospital bed, alone, the nurse wont answer my calls when I'm trying to ask for a frozen yogurt, my mom is a coma and may not wake up, plus the orange stuffed elephant that Grady gave me is scaring the hell out of me." I replied in a about-to-breakdown-crying tone, just thinking about my situation right now is depressing me.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry…I really wish I could make it better for you…Maybe-" He sounded as if he was about to continue, but his door slammed open.

"Chad! Honey bear…Who is it that you're talking to?" The murderous witch's squeaky, annoying, pathetic voice asked.

"It's Sonny." He said simply. I heard a slight growl from the other side. Crap.

"Monroe?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." He answered, once again blandly.

"Do you think I can talk to her? I just want to apologize for what went down today!" She said confidently, obviously Chad would give her what she wanted. But I hoped he wouldn't! Come on Chad be a man!

"Sure Babe." He said with a touch of emotion and went off to hand her the phone. The next thing I knew I heard a door slam on the line. Hannah was getting away from Chad, wise.

"Hey Sonny! How's the hospital? Nice and comfortable I can assume?" She snickered.

"It's not even funny! You almost killed me and my mom is on the verge of death!" I yelled, no longer wanting to hide it.

'Sonny, Dear, You know you brought that on yourself… So if your mother passes, it will be _your _fault!" She said with fake compassion.

"No, it's not my fault! You're the one who did this to us!" I said in a growl.

"I only did what I had to do because you were planning against me! And don't worry, your mother may die, but you'll be right behind her, then I'll send Portlyn up with you! Oh, and say hi to that nurse for me when you get up there, the one that rolled over my foot and caused my pedicure to be ruined!" She laughed.

I hung up quickly, and through the phone back on the counter. Just that moment, Portlyn came back.

"Hey Sonny, sorry it took a while! My mom wasn't home, so I had to call like all of her cell phones to see which one she brought with her out." She explained.

"Wait…How many phones does she have?" I asked, puzzled.

"About 12, more than Chad! Even though he just got like 3 more phones." She said in a joking tone, I laughed with her. It was good to not be dreading the whole mother thing, I mean, she could survive.

I was debating on whether I should tell her about the phone call to Chad.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" She asked as she plopped down in a chair that was next to my bed.

"I um, made a phone call." I said quietly. I guess I should tell her.

"Who did you call?" She asked.

"Chad…" I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear me, but she did.

"You called CHAD!?! As in Chad Dylan Cooper?!?" She yelled. I jumped and nodded slightly.

"Yeah and Um, Hannah had a slight conversation with me…" I replied.

"Oh. My. God. Tell me everything!" She requested loudly. I nodded as I began telling her the whole conversation.

"Okay, so lets see what we can conclude from this conversation." Portlyn said calmly.

"Number one: Chad cares…" I said shyly. Port smiled at me.

"Number two: Hannah wants to kill us, literally." Portlyn said, still calm.

"Number three: She killed the nurse that ran over her foot." I said sadly, another life lost by Hannah.

"Number five…" Portlyn started.

"Four." I corrected.

"Right, Number four: She found out our previous plan." She finished. I nodded.

"Okay, so concluding to that, I would say Chad likes me, and that's good for the makeover/jealousy thing, we have to work fast, she'll kill anyone who does the slightest wrong-doing to her, and we can't use all of our plan from before, as we discussed." I said professionally.

"Exactly, now it's time for Operation: Get rid of Hannah to begin, for real this time." Portlyn said. I nodded. It has to be, for our safety, and my heart.

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! I started this chapter in the middle of the night, but I ended up really liking it! Review please! Oh, and it's my longest chapter! Yay!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Ok, So I am introducing Nick in this chapter…and yes it Is Nick Jonas. But honestly, I don't think I'll be doing any Niley in this…It wouldn't work. Anyways…Enjoy chapter 8!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot._**

**_Operation: Get rid of Hannah_**

_

* * *

_

_(SPOV) Sonny_

It was a few days later since the accident…Portlyn stayed with me at the hospital the whole time…It was so nice of her! My mom still wasn't awake and my dad was away on business. He was coming home in a week, it's been months since I've seen him…And right now I was being driven to my house, by Portlyn, from the hospital. I finally got to return home! We were almost to my house when Portlyn spoke.

"Hey, Mind if I stay over your house tonight…We need to start the plan right away!" Port said. I understood and nodded.

"Oh, I don't mind! I want to start right away too! Plus, I'll be lonely without you!" I replied.

"Yay! Okay…Its noon now…So we'll make some lunch, have Antonio and Rebecca come over, then you'll meet nick…It's a long day, but we have to get through it!" She explained.

"Who are Antonio and Rebecca?" I asked, confused. Was I dating them too?

"Oops, I forgot you don't know them. Antonio is the one who will give you a new style, clothing wise. Rebecca is a hair, make up, and nail artist." Portlyn said as she pulled up to my driveway. I sighed. It was going to be impossible to get out of the car.

"Um, Sonny? The doctors gave me a wheel chair and crutches…They didn't know which one you would adjust to…" She said unsure as she opened her trunk. I was still in the seat.

"How do they expect me to use crutches with a broken arm? The idiots…Just give me the wheel chair!" I muttered. Annoyed with the stupidity of the doctors…This is the kind of stupidity that will kill my mother!

"Ok!" She agreed as she pulled out my wheel chair and pushed it towards me.

"Now…How are we going to do this…?" I asked my self out loud.

"Well…I think I can pick you up…" Portlyn said, uncertain. I decided to trust her.

"Okay…Do it." I ordered. She nodded and pulled me into the chair without breaking a sweat…Thank god. I honestly didn't know if she was going to drop me or not.

She wheeled me inside and she sat on the couch.

"I'm hungry!" I whined. The nurse that Hannah got "rid of" was never found and this new lady was feeding me crap.

"Okay…I'll go make something! Meanwhile I'll call Antonio now…So wait for him on the porch." Portlyn yelled as she ran into my kitchen.

"Sure." I muttered as I wheeled myself out to the porch. Great, now some guy is going to come into my house, and criticize my clothing…It made me feel like Tawni was coming over or something.

About 20 minutes of looking at the empty space of my front yard, a car I didn't know the name of, pulled up my almost empty driveway. A young man, about the age of 23, who did look particularly fine, jumped out of the unknown car, and approached me.

"I am Antonio…And you must be the lovely Sonny Monroe…" He said with a strong Italian accent as he kissed my hand. His accent was beautiful, and so was he. Not as beautiful as Chad, but enough to make me stutter.

"Ye..yes" I choked out. He smiled and I blushed.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked. I only nodded. He then pushed me inside just when my fire alarm went off, and Portlyn screamed. I wheeled myself to the kitchen as quick as I could, Antonio quickly following after.

When we got in there, my face turned pale. My whole stove was on fire and so was part of Portlyn's hair. She was continuously screaming and running in small circles. Antonio passed out as soon as he caught sight of everything.

I sighed. It was all up to me to save the day…Sonny the super hero…Fashionita…Arg! I totally drifted off in the middle of an emergency! Ugh typical Sonny moment!

When I snapped back into reality, I snatched the fire extinguisher off of my counter and started to release the foam directly at Portlyn, and caused by her constant running around in circles, I got more of her "Foamed" then I bargained for. At least I put out the fire in her hair!

I didn't even bother to look at her expression, I just moved onto the stove. I wheeled over by it swiftly and sprayed it until all of the fire was drowned out by the life-saving foam. When I was done, Portlyn ran up to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Sonny! You saved me!" She yelled, glad and lucky to be alive after what just occurred.

"Uhhh…Yeah so what exactly happened?" I asked, obviously needing to know what happened to my dear kitchen…

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have left the paper on the raw hamburger patties…" She said ashamed…

"I guess not…" I muttered, with sympathy.

"But, Oh snap. My hair! I'm going to need Rebecca to fix it! I should make her come early to fix me…" She trailed off, but did she seriously say "Oh Snap"?

"Wait! We forgot about Antonio!" I yelled, just as we were about to walk out to the living room.

"Oh right!" She yelled back as we ran back to the kitchen.

"Let's dump water on him!" I suggested half jokingly, but apparently, Port took me serious.

"Okay!" She replied as she ran to fill up a large mixing bowl with water. She lugged it over and splashed it all over his face. He immediately shot up.

"I must apologize for my, sudden behavior…Shall we get to work?" He said when he finally came to his senses. We all drifted into my room. And Portlyn made her call to Rebecca.

While I was being "Sized", which wasn't easy considering I was in a wheel chair, Port was getting her hair fixed. Every time I took a peek at her, I couldn't even tell her hair got burned…Rebecca was good!

After about 3 long and hard hours, Antonio was finally finished. He replaced practically everything in my closet with Shorts, Short-Shorts, Tank tops, Regular shirts, Skinny Jeans, Mini skirts, Tube tops, spaghetti straps, A thousand different kinds of dresses, Millions of different shoes, and practically a truckload of accessories, all designer, gorgeous, and amazingly attractive on me.

"Thank you so much Antonio! I really appreciate what you did for me." I said as he was walking out the door. It became easier to talk to him when I realized why Antonio was here…To help make Chad realize he loves me…And that was more important then some attractive foreign god.

"Anything for my little Sonflower!" He replied as he walked out the door. Huh…Sonflower? That's a new nickname! My thoughts were flooded with my various nicknames as I walked back up to my room…and met Rebecca Donelle.

"Hi there! I'm Rebecca Donelle, and I'm here today to show you how to do your hair, how to apply make up, what shades look good on you, and how much makeup to apply…Also you'll learn how to care for your nails! And so we begin!" She explained as she pushed me towards my make up vanity.

And…After three more hours, I perfected my make up, hair, and nail skills. I apparently needed to do the shadowy look around my eyes, use pink blush always, bright red lip stick, and so on. I had other options for make up, but Becky (My nickname for her!) suggests that the combination above is best. My hair should always be wavy in several spots and curled at the bottom. And nail care…Simple and basic, no need for explanation.

Becky left a few minutes later, leaving me and Port to our night. It was 6:45 Pm, and I was really tired from all the fashion tips.

"I'm tired!" I complained out loud. Portlyn snapped her head in my direction; it scared the hell out of me.

"No! You have to meet cousin Nicky!" She yelled. I sighed in defeat…The faster I meet him, the faster I get Chad, and some sleep.

"Fine…Bring him over…" I muttered, irritated that I wouldn't be able to climb in my nice, soft bed just yet…

"Yay!" She screamed, while doing this freaky Sharpay-ish thing where she was jumping up and down…Clapping. When she was done, she whipped out her phone and called her cousin.

I walked down to the kitchen, observing the damage for the first time today. My stove was destroyed, my kitchen floor was blackened, and there was ash everywhere…I was so dead…Just then Port ran down the stairs and shook me viciously.

"Nicky will be here in twenty minutes…You look amazing! This is going so well! Except for the whole…fire…But, never mind that! Gosh…I just know Nick will love you…" She ranted on…I began drowning her out, and ran to the living room to watch some T.V, Portlyn following after…She wasn't talking, So she probably got the hint.

"Previously on the Secret life of the American teenager…" The T.V started…God, I love that show!** (A/N: I had to add it! Ooo and I don't own it…Unfortunately…)**

"Oh! I love this show!" Portlyn said excitedly. I didn't know she was a fan…

"Me too!" I replied…And then we turned our attention to the current scenario.

About a half an hour later, my doorbell rang…and the sound chimed through my empty house.

"He's here!" Portlyn yelled as she jumped up from the couch. I ran ahead of her to answer the door.

"Hey…Sonny Monroe right? My fake girlfriend?" He asked as I swung the door open…Oh my goodness…Little did I know my fake boyfriend was a Jonas.

"Ye-yeah" I replied, unable to speak.

"Well, I'm Portlyn's cousin, and Sorry I'm late…Rehearsals." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you…and I totally understand about the whole rehearsal thing…I deal with it all the time!" I said, carefully choosing every word…I guess I was kind of star struck.

"Portlyn tells me Chad and you have fake dated before?" He asked politely…I only nodded. He then got very close.

"Then…We'll just have to be very believable…Wont we?" He asked flirtatiously. I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the minute. Portlyn coughed purposely and Nick backed away automatically.

"Well dear cousin…Thank you so much for coming by…Now we'll see you tomorrow! Lots of love!" Portlyn said swiftly, and with that shut the door. Something weird happened when I met Nick…We connected, but I doubt it was anything near how I felt about Chad…It couldn't be.

"I saw that look Sonny…Don't fall for him…He isn't the one for you, I can tell. Just keep reminding yourself…its fake!" Port warned…I thought it was best to follow her warning…If I could…

_**A/N: Oh my god! I am so sorry this is late! I've been sort of busy! Please review! I get so many Story Favorites on this but no reviews from those people! I hope you guys had a great independence day! And I hope you liked this chapter…Its kind of a filler…But no worries…Next chapter is more exciting! Stay tuned!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys! This story has been getting quite a few reviews telling me to update, and personally this one is my favorite fic to write! Enjoy Chapter 9! Oh, and I'm so sorry I took forever to update! School came back around…and made it a bit more difficult!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot…and a few characters!**_

_**Operation: Get Rid Of Hannah**_

_

* * *

_

_SPOV (Sonny)_

Oh my god. I'm screwed. I fell asleep right after Nick left…and then…I dreamed about him! I'm supposed to dream about Chad! This is horrifying! I cannot fall for Nick, I only had a 5 minute freakin' conversation with him! He doesn't even really like me…I think…I am so confused!

I opened my eyes after trying to convince myself that I only dreamed of Nick because he was basically the last person I had a talked to last night, and that him and I were Romeo and Juliet meant nothing. I heard Portlyn in the kitchen and quickly got there before she burned anything else.

"Good morning!" She said happily while having some cold cereal.

"Well, good morning to you too! Is it just a coincidence that you aren't having anything that needs to be _cooked_ for breakfast?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't need anything else burned…Anyway Doctor Nelly Putt called. She just got some new Slim Skin Casts in your size!" She said excitedly.

"Slim Skin Casts?" I asked, very confused.

"Oh it's like a thin, slim, super strong cast that matches your skin color while making you heal faster. It doesn't even look like a cast is there, and you'll be able to walk perfectly! She wants you to come in at 11:00am to get them put on." Portlyn explained. (A/N: I know they don't exist but I didn't like the idea of Sonny in big chunky, white casts.)

"That's amazing! I didn't even know they had that!" I looked at the clock and it said 10:05am. "But I think we should leave now, its getting close and it can't take long since we have to get to the studio at 12:30!" I added.

"Okay, but aren't you going to have breakfast?" She asked, concerned. It was sweet but unnecessary.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." I said, wheeling my way to my room to change. Since it wasn't a big thing I wore gray sweats and a pink tank top along with some pink flip flops. When I got back…She seemed different…

"But…You have to have breakfast! It's the most import meal of the day…Hey!" She sang while gulping down the last of her orange juice. What the hell?

"Port, stop getting high off orange juice and let's go!" I ordered.

"Okay!" She said overly excited…Note to self: Never give Portlyn orange juice…ever again.

We got to the car and she started calming down a bit. After she picked me up into the seat and she got in, we left. We got there soon after. Portlyn signed me up and the front desk and we waited in the waiting room.

"Sonny Monroe?" The nurse sweetly called out, I lifted my good arm to signal where I was and she wheeled me to Doctor Nelly Putt's room. When I got there, Nelly smiled.

"Hey Sonny! So, lets get this done!" She said while keeping her smiles.

"Lets!" I agreed.

It was a quick and easy process. She just cut my normal cast off and wrapped the new one on…We were done within 10-15 minutes. I returned the wheel chair and promised to mail over the crutches later. I then paid for the casts and left with Portlyn. We were in the car when she started talking, rapidly fast I might add.

"Oh my god! Sonny you look awesome I can't even tell you're in a cast! And the outfit I have planned for you will look perfect!" She squealed. I only nodded in return as I began adjusting to the cast. Portlyn drove, like on our way here because I knew I wasn't ready for it yet.

Portlyn babbled on about whatever while I stared out the window, watching everything pass by us…Remembering when I first heard of TV's Chad Dylan Cooper…

**Flashback:**

_I sat watching So Random! in my small bedroom, laughing my head off. Lucy was coming over soon and everything was ready…Soon enough, the doorbell rang. I ran to answer it._

_"Hey Sonny! Sorry I'm a bit late…I just saw this new show, Mackenzie Falls! It's amazing! Have you seen it yet?" She literally screamed as I walked into the room._

_"Uh…I think I heard of it…But, I'm not really into dramas…So, I haven't really checked it out, nor do I plan on it." I said blandly. I wasn't really interested in drama…It was so serious and…frightening at times, I preferred full time laughter._

_"But Sonny, it's awesome! And the star, Chad Dylan Cooper is so hot!" She said back, trying to convince me to think otherwise…But the name, Chad Dylan Cooper sounded familiar._

_"The name seems familiar. Isn't he that wannabe Zac Efron? Those kind of guys aren't my type and I could never see myself falling for him." I stated simply. She was quiet after that and we went to doing something else._

**End flashback.**

"Sonny we're back!" Portlyn yelled as she cut the engine of the car. I snapped out of my memories and got out of the car without having Port carry me out like last time. Portlyn ran ahead to make sure my outfit was in place. I came into my bedroom and screamed when I saw the outfit she had planned out.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I have to wear _that_?" I asked loudly.

"Yep, _Chaddy_ will love it!" Portlyn sang. I hissed at the nickname Hannah gave Chad and grabbed the outfit without hesitation. I would do whatever it takes to have Chad dump the blonde bimbo for me. Portlyn left the room giggling silently to herself after discovering my weakness. And I began to squeeze into the outfit.

The top was a simple buffalo plaid tube top, pink of course. It was followed by a denim mini skirt with a few rips. Along with some pink bowfront heels that felt silky smooth against my feet. I slipped on a set of pink and white pearl bracelets on and put in some pink heart stud earrings. I finished the outfit by putting in a pink headband and grabbed my pink evening shoulder bag. (A/N: Picture on profile…Sorry I suck at describing outfits!)

After I finished the outfit, I curled the bottom of my hair and applied the makeup. And if I do say so myself…I looked amazing! It wasn't even that terrible wearing the outfit! I came out of my bedroom and found Portlyn sitting on the couch, rather excited.

"I was right! You look like a freaking supermodel! Let's go, now!" She yelled, already running to the door. I followed quickly after.

"Nick is meeting us in the front of the studio. He sent me a text while you were changing that Chad and Hannah just pulled up and they were heading to the cafeteria." She explained while driving swiftly. I blushed at the sound of Nick's name, remembering the previous night…Then got distracted by Portlyn's speedy driving… I hoped we wouldn't crash and die before Ni… Chad knew I loved him…That would suck.

"Oh, ok…But could you slow down? I feel like any minute we're either going to crash into a tree and die…Or get a ticket…Both would take up time…" I said while shuddering at the thought.

"Fine…" She grumbled. After a while of driving normal paced…We made it! I practically started hyperventilating when I spotted Nick in the sexiest white tee shirt and jeans I've ever seen. Portlyn pulled over and we jumped out quickly.

"Hey Sonny, Portlyn!" Nick said happily. I blushed in return and smiled.

"Cousin." Portlyn acknowledged Nick professionally, but then pulled him in a hug. They laughed at each other after.

"So, let's get this show on the road!" Nick said as he put his soft, warm hand around my waist…I giggled softly and blushed as he led me down the hall.

"I love your laugh…And you look amazing…" He whispered beautifully. And I was sure my face was as red a tomato.

Portlyn ran ahead to see what Chad and Hannah were doing and came back with a horrified/disgusted face.

"Ugh. They're feeding each other their steak!" She whispered loudly. Nick raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"We can do so much better…" He said while looking at me. I smiled, knowing it wouldn't be hard and nodded.

We entered the Cafeteria slowly with Nick's arm still around my waist and both my arms hugging his stomach…Luckily for us Chad was the first one to look up and choked on his steak, his eyes were very wide. Hannah turned around next and glared at me viciously…I smirked at her in return.

Nick led me to a table and kissed my cheek before getting on the line to the frozen yogurt machine. I smiled big while Chad's mouth hung open for half a second before recovering himself. Portlyn sat by the Mackenzie Fall's cast and watch intently at the situation…This was going to be fun.

CPOV (Chad)

"Oh Chaddy, you're the most amazing boyfriend ever!" Hannah exclaimed as I placed a little bit more steak in her mouth. After I pushed all the nonsense about Hannah being a murderer and Sonny being anything more than an occasional acquaintance to me out of my head…I was finally able to let my love with Hannah be…and boy, that was a smart move. She put a little bit more steak in my mouth and smiled.

"Hannah…I think you're the most amazing-_What the hell_!?!" Nick Jonas just walked into our studio cafeteria with a very hot looking Sonny around his arm!! And where was her cast!? Is she…dating him? I quickly started choking on my steak as she walked by contently. For some odd reason I began glaring daggers into the back of the pretty boy's head and dug my fingernails into the table.

"Chaddykins?!? Are you okay?" Hannah asked worriedly.

I didn't even look at her when I replied "I'm fine."

My mouth dropped as he kissed her on the cheek, but I recovered myself quickly.

I had no idea why I felt so angry that Sonny may possibly be dating another guy…I mean we aren't even really friends, nor anything related to a couple…and I have Hannah, the one who, just a few minutes ago, I believed was the one for me…I was confused and all I could do was stare at Sonny, not giving a squat about Hannah…And yes I just used the word squat…Deal with it! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I can say whatever I want!

Ugh. Something is seriously wrong with me…

PPOV (Portlyn)

Yes! This is working out so well! Chad can't stop staring at Sonny and soon enough…His jealously will so take over! I'm so happy for my new best friend!

HPOV (Hannah)

What…the…hell!?! Chad and I are having a wonderful day and then Miss Sonshine comes in looking like a freaking supermodel with NO cast even though she broke a leg and arm! Chad is all peeved because of her new boyfriend…Nick freaking Jonas! Does she have a fairy god mother or something!?! He will not stop staring at her! Oh, she may have gotten away with this…but her mother may not be so lucky…The doctors are trying to fix her up…but not for long…

Oh! Sonny's looking this way! I grabbed Chad's face and started kissing him…He was confused at first but went along with it…and when we were done…Little Miss Sonshine had a tear run down her cheek. I smirked in response. She glared. How fun!

Chad will forever be mine and it's going to take more than a dressing up like a tramp to change that…

**_A/N: So I decided to let you see a little bit of Hannah's mind…It was actually really fun to write! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I promise to have my chapters up faster! Thanks for reading and please review_**!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in ages! I feel horrible. You see, my sister spilled water on my laptop a while back when I was finishing up chapter three for "A CinderSonny Story" and unfortunately I wasn't able to save the chapter. I got frustrated and threw a completely unnecessary tantrum and didn't write for a long time. And I kept making plans to go back on and start working on more chapters but school got in the way, and a bunch of other things. So, hopefully you forgive me, and enjoy chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot…and a few characters!**

**Operation: Get Rid Of Hannah**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

You know, that lunch with Nick wasn't so bad…He's a pretty awesome guy and the conversations we had were pretty real and deep. It wasn't as awkward as the fake date with Chad. I mean, I enjoyed it of course, but with Chad, the fake date didn't change anything. We went right back to despising the very essence of each other's being right after. He posted lies on his blog and I yelled at him for it the next day.

Ugh. This cannot be happening. Really falling for Nick would suck, because he doesn't REALLY like me, at least from what I can tell. And…I don't want to like Nick, to be honest. I really care about Chad even if he had no serious interest in me. But, according to Port, Chad wont be very ignorant of me soon. Well, I guess I'll be optimistic about it and hope she speaks the truth.

At the moment, I'm outside the studio, waiting for Portlyn to pull up and honestly, she better hurry up and get here soon. Its freezing out! She was sleeping over again because, once again, my dad hadn't arrived yet and there wasn't any news of my mom waking up anytime soon. Nick had left right after lunch, or so I'd thought.

"Hey Sonny. Waiting for Portlyn?" Nick asked as he walked up behind me. I jumped.

"My god Nick, you scared me. And yeah." I replied.

"Oh, Sorry about that." He laughed, then noticed my shivering. "Do you want my jacket?" He asked, already taking it off.

"No, then you'll be freezing." I responded, while pouting slightly.

"I insist." He said simply, while he put it over my shoulders. "You really do look beautiful today, Sonny" He added. I looked down and blushed a little. No! Resist him, Sonny! Come on! Ugh. I was about to respond with a simple 'Thanks" but I finally caught sight of Portlyn's car.

"Oh, well…There's Portlyn…I'll talk to you later. Bye Nick" I said shyly. Picking up the pace as I jogged over to the convertible.

"See you later Sonny, Keep the jacket too." He yelled over the purr of Portlyn's engine. I nodded and hopped into the passengers seat. Portlyn studied me for a half a second and glared.

"Sonny…Who does that jacket belong to…?" she questioned.

"Nick." I mumbled quietly.

"Who?" She asked louder. I couldn't take the pressure.

"Nick! Okay? Nick gave me his jacket!" I yelled. Portlyn signed.

"Sonny Monroe. You fell for Nick Jonas. Damn it." she muttered.

"Portlyn. Are you seriously kidding me? No, I have zero feelings for Nick. My attention is on Chad." I responded back, shocked by her accusation, although I couldn't disagree. I was slightly falling for Nick, without trying to.

"Well, you really better not Sonny. I'm telling you this as a best friend. Nick isn't the right guy for you, or any girl for that matter. He has some things to work out first." she responded softly. Wait, what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, extremely confused. Not right for any girl? Portlyn bit her lip before answering.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way…My cousin's a good guy for the most part…but he's a huge player…He's had countless celebrity girlfriends, those of which he's cheated on…and several affairs with fans…He's got to work on respecting women first…and Sonny, the act he's putting on you…he has used before…" She said, slowly. I stared blankly at her. Nick? The same Nick I was talking to five seconds ago?? A player?

"What…?" I managed to choke out. I was speechless. He seemed like such a nice guy…

"Sonny, I know this may be really unbelievable, especially coming from me, but please keep your eyes on the prize. Chad is really a nice guy when he's not playing the role of America's teen heart throb… And when I see you guys together…I see a connection. Nick isn't who you think he is." She responded, completely serious. I've never seen Portlyn act this…solemn…It was strange, and I felt like I needed to believe her. But I was unsure.

"Portlyn, I've never seen you this serious…So, I think I believe you…I'll try to keep the attraction fake…" I whispered.

"That's all I ask." She then brightened up. "How was work?" She added on.

"Well, it was interesting. Nico came up with this new sketch idea where we're all dressed up as aliens and…" I was interrupted by Portlyn groaning.

"SonShine, you don't realize how lucky you are. You get to have the best time shooting scenes, writing sketches, and putting your show together. Mackenzie Falls is boring. I don't even know why it is the number one show, to be honest. So Random! is much funnier. What I would give to at least guest star on a show like that…" She babbled. It was an interesting idea, but right now was no time.

"You should definitely guest star on So Random! one day but right now, we have Hannah to look out for." I said quietly.

"Oh, right" She muttered back. The rest of the drive to my house was pretty quiet. We talked about random subjects, including my outfit for tomorrow and new ways to fake flirt with Nick. Portlyn put a lot of emphasis on the word "fake" when it came to me and Nick. And I understood why. Soon enough, we pulled up to my driveway and got out of the car.

"Does it feel weird that no one but you lives here at the moment?" She asked as we walked through the doorway. Hmm. Does it?

"Honestly Port, I don't know…I guess the thought hasn't really sunk in yet…God I hope my mom's ok.." I muttered back.

"Sonny, I'm sure she'll be fine…Lets watch some television to get your mind off these kind of subjects." She said with a smile while plopping down on the couch. I followed after her.

"Good idea." I replied, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. We watched endless comedies and laughed until we began to cry.

It's awesome that me and Portlyn had a mutual love for comedy. Its never something you'd expect from someone from "The falls." All was going well…It was getting pretty late, around midnight…We were almost asleep right there on the couch, until we heard a knock at the door….

Both of our eyes shot towards the front door, we looked at each other cautiously, and we motioned slowly to the door…

**_A/N: Oh goodness! Now who could that be at the door? Sorry I had to end it here, but I really want to start working on chapters for my other stories too! My apologies again for the unnecessary wait! Reviews are loved! Stay tuned for the next chapter soon!_**


End file.
